Las más serias en romance
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Por un momento Himawari pasa de un momento normal a estar enamorada de Yui, cosa que no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, y el resto sería tratar de ver si Yui tenía el mismo sentimiento. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** En ocasión del llamado de un colega que me pidió hacer un algunos ardemundos bastante interesantes, no pude decir que no y aproveché para redactar estos fics, y empiezo por este. Yuruyuri le pertenece a Namori-sensei, creadora y destructora de mentes y shippings por excelencia.

 **Las más serias en romance**

Himawari estaba teniendo serias dificultades para comprender ciertas lecciones que recién había impartido Nishigaki-sensei (si así es para Himawari, a ver qué queda para Sakurako). Tal vez había algo que estaba faltando en la lección, o bien podría ser que era bastante avanzada, o posiblemente Himawari haya obviado algo de las lecciones anteriores como para no encontrar pies ni cabeza a lo que leía. Tenía ya media hora rompiéndose la cabeza con aquellos apuntes, hasta que aparece cierta chica, abriendo la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Resultaba ser Yui Funami, una de las chicas más responsables y respetables que la peliazul conozca.

─ Buenos días, ¿no se encuentra Chitose por aquí? ─ dice Yui con su acostumbrada cordialidad.

─ Oh, no se encuentra por el momento, Funami-senpai ─ Himawari deja por un momento sus apuntes y se acerca a Yui ─ ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje en su lugar?

─ No importa, sólo se trata de una invitación de Kyouko para el próximo comiket, pero qué se le va a hacer ─ Yui se pasaba una mano por la nuca, y luego da media vuelta para salir, pero Himawari la detiene tomando su mano.

─ Espere un momento, senpai. Necesito que me ayude un momento, es que hay unas lecciones algo complicadas y necesito de su ayuda.

Yui voltea a ver a su kohai por un breve momento, y ambas se dan cuenta que seguían tomadas de la mano, lo que les provoca un sonrojo moderado y se sueltan rápidamente. Himawari sentía algo extraño en su pecho, se preguntaba qué podía ser aquello, y sin darse cuenta se ponía una mano allí. Yui no ve lo que hacía Himawari, su vista estaba en otro lado por lo vergonzoso que le había parecido ese evento.

─ B-bueno… ¿me podría ayudar, por favor? ─ casi suplica Himawari, pensando por un momento que quizá no era una buena idea.

─ Claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además que siempre es bueno entrar en contacto con lecciones ya antes vistas ─ sonríe Yui, y Hima también lo hace.

La lección en cuestión en realidad no era tan complicada, simplemente se trataba de una parte que Himawari accidentalmente se había saltado copiar, la cual daba sentido al resto. Himawari se sentía bastante agradecida por aquella invaluable ayuda de parte de su senpai. Era sin lugar a dudas de las personas más responsables y serias cuando había que serlo, y sin embargo no había sido la amiga con la que más haya tratado hasta ese momento. Quizá había cosas que no conociera de ella, y por eso le hubiese gustado que Yui se quedara más tiempo para que ambas pasaran el rato, pero lo más probable es que ahora ella quisiera retirarse, y sería una falta de respeto retenerla por más tiempo si ese era el caso.

─ Furutani-san, ¿tienes algo más que hacer el día de hoy? ─ suelta Yui, tomando desprevenida a la kohai.

─ ¿Yo? B-bueno… la verdad es que ya no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy. Mis apuntes están terminados, además que ya no tengo trabajo por parte del consejo estudiantil.

Por alguna razón que Himawari no se podía explicar, pudo notar cierto brillo en el rostro de Yui, como si le causase alguna alegría o gozo que estuviese disponible para ¿qué? Imágenes extrañas se dibujaban en la mente de Himawari, muchas de ellas trataban de Yui tomándola de la mano, de la cintura, o incluso del mentón, con el propósito de acercarla más y así darle un corto y suave beso… No, eso era imposible, ridículo. Himawari se sonroja a un nivel increíble, jamás hubiera esperado pensar de esa manera en nadie, ni siquiera en Sakurako, siendo ella su más cercana amiga. Yui se da cuenta de lo roja que estaba Himawari, y con curiosidad le acerca la frente para comprobar su temperatura, algo que la pelizaul tampoco se esperaba.

─ No detecto fiebre en ti… ¿te sientes bien, Furutani-san?

─ S-sí, me encuentro bien, Funami-senpai. No necesita preocuparse por…

Himawari retrocede muy apenada por ese acercamiento tan repentino, y sin querer pisa mal y resbala. Yui reacciona rápido y la sostiene por la cintura, logrando evitar que cayese. Nuevamente Yui había salvado a Himwari de un problema bastante gordo, pero la forma en que le había ayudado era bastante diferente, pues ahora sus cuerpos estaban pegados unos al otro, y Himawari podía sentir con cierto detalle las curvas que se escondían tras el uniforme de su senpai. Era a la vez un sueño hecho realidad y uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su vida, pero ni ella ni Yui reaccionan en absoluto. Sus miradas estaban fijas en la de la otra, y casi se podía decir que podían conocerse mejor de ese modo, sin necesidad de mediar una palabra. Extrañamente, su corazón latía intensamente, y podía sentir que en Yui ocurría exactamente lo mismo ¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de…? No, no podía ser.

Sus labios empezaban a acercarse lentamente. Himawari no lo podía creer, especialmente porque ella estaba formando parte también de esto ¿Eso acaso significaba que tenía sentimientos por Yui? Y si así era ¿por qué tenían que surgir de esta manera y tan rápido? Apenas milímetros separaban ambas bocas. Himawari estaba a punto de conocer el sabor de los labios de Yui…

─ Ya llegué ─ saluda Chitose abriendo la puerta, y las dos chicas reaccionan bruscamente, separándose repentinamente y teniendo un rubor muy fuerte en sus mejillas ─ ¿Are? ¿Pasó algo mientras estaba fuera?

Ninguna de las dos dice nada, extrañando un poco a Chitose, pero pronto decide que mejor lo dejaba pasar y va a uno de los ficheros para dejar algunos formularios. Himawari por alguna razón se sentía bastante furiosa con Chitose, furiosa porque ella había interrumpido lo que Yui y ella estaban a punto de hacer, pero el pensar en eso hace que se ruborice con más fuerza todavía.

─ Umm… Chitose ─ dice Yui, logrando acaparar la atención de la mencionada ─, en vista que te gusta ir al comiket, Kyouko quería invitarte para ir con nosotras el sábado ¿Te gustaría?

─ Me encantaría, Funami-san ─ responde Chitose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─. Puedes decirle a Toshino-san que sin duda me uniré a ustedes el sábado. Será genial ir al comiket.

Yui sonríe complacida y sale del salón del consejo estudiantil sin decir nada más, poniendo bastante triste a Himawari. Justo en ese momento estaba segura que amaba a Yui, no podía seguir engañando a su corazón ni tener más dudas, aunque lo intentase.

─ Ara, ara. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Funami-san ─ dice Chitose con su maletín en la mano ─. Nuestro trabajo está hecho, además Ayano-chan y Ohmuro-san se han ido sin nosotras.

Himawari se limita a asentir y recoge sus cosas rápidamente para salir de allí. No lo aparentaba, pero por dentro estaba derrumbada, desilusionada por no contar más con Yui. Ese sentimiento tan raro en ella empezaba a causarle algo de dolor.

* * *

 **Entrada de la secundaria**

En efecto, las demás chicas se habían ido por adelantado, Sakurako no se había molestado en esperar por Himawari, y entonces recuerda que ya ella había acordado con estudiar en casa de Chinatsu, y Himawari se regaña mentalmente por haber olvidado la razón por la cual ya no irían juntas a casa.

Se sentía raro el tener que irse sola, pues incluso Chitose se había ido por su lado, posiblemente preparándose para ir allá donde Kyouko la haya invitado para el sábado. No quedaba de otra, tenía que irse sola a su casa, aunque todavía fuese lo suficientemente temprano como para hacer algo más antes de volver. Entonces se acordó que Yui la había invitado a hacer algo, y sin duda le hubiera gustado ir, y más ahora que se había dado cuenta de que…

─ Furutani-san ─ llama Yui desde el otro lado de la calle, sorprendiendo y alegrando a la chica de cabello azul ─. Siento mucho haberme ido así nada más, pero es que tenía que alcanzar primero a Kyouko y… bueno… Aún sigue en pie la invitación para que tomemos algo juntas.

─ Oh, por supuesto que quiero acompañarte, Funami-senpai ─ suelta Himawari con un brillo en su mirada.

Justo cuando parecía que su día acabaría más gris de lo que recordaba en toda su vida, había llegado para ella Yui. Su pecho estaba tan desbocado que era sorprendente que no se abriera para dejar que su corazón se escapara. El que Yui haya llegado hacía sentir muy feliz a la chica del consejo estudiantil, podía estar con ella y disfrutar de la mejor parte de ese sentimiento que la había invadido con tanta rapidez que no se había dado cuenta ¿Cómo podía haber empezado algo tan especial de una manera tan casual? No había manera de explicarlo, y quizá nunca lo entendería del todo. Cosas del corazón, no tenía sentido intentar comprenderlo. Yui se notaba un poco ruborizada, cosa que llama la atención de Himawari.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Funami-senpai?

─ No es nada. No te preocupes ─ responde Yui con un ligero rubor, y Himawari podía notarlo con claridad.

Estaban a punto de partir rumbo a algún café que ambas pudieran estar de acuerdo, cuando involuntariamente Himawari toma de la mano a su senpai, desencadenando lo que quizá sea unos de los momentos más embarazosos en la hoja de vida de la peliazul ¿Cómo explicaría ese desliz? Eso no había manera de enmendarlo, sin pensarlo ya lo había hecho.

─ Furutani-san…

─ Erm… Lo siento mucho, Funami-senpai ─ Himawari dedica una pronunciada reverencia, en pate disculpa y en parte para esconder su rubor ─. Lo hice sin pensar. Fue una tontería.

─ Hmm, no creo que sea ninguna tontería, Furutani-san ─ dice Yui con una leve sonrisa.

Antes que Hima se diera cuenta, siente cómo Yui le besaba la frente, cosa que es más que suficiente para hacerla sentir hechizada, encantada. Yui estaba bastante sonrojada, por lo visto había sido bastante el sólo haber besado la frente de Himawari.

─ Funami-senpai…

─ No es mucho, la verdad, pero supongo que es mejor que nada, ¿verdad?

No, no era "mejor que nada", sino mejor de lo que Himawari se hubiese esperado. La respuesta estaba más que dada, y ya no hacía falta ilusiones ni suposiciones. Yui había correspondido a sus sentimientos, aunque para ello la senpai debió ver con mayor claridad las señales de Himawari que ésta a aquella. Estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

─ ¿Aún me quieres acompañar? Aún está en pie la invitación.

No había manera de que no aceptase continuar al lado de Yui, no después de confirmar el tener un amor plenamente correspondido. Lo demás tendrá que venir por sí mismo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Un final un tanto raro, pero supongo que no me salió del todo mal. No es para nada el ship más sencillo que me haya tocado hacer, pero mi compromiso lo cumplo a como dé lugar, y espero que no me lancen tomates si les parece muy fumado :p

Hasta otra


End file.
